Genesis of the cyberponies
by DrHooves
Summary: The Doctor and Ditzy arrive in San Foalsisco, 849. Bad enough that cybermen are there, but the Doctor finds a horrible secret.


A growing, seaside, town in the old west, home to miners escaping the gold fields, criminals escaping, and ponies who hope to start a new life there, and escape the old. This was San Foalsisco, a town on the frontier of equestria, and a stepping stone away from one of the largest mines in the world. The year was 849. In this town, there were many boxes. One such box was blue, and was bigger on the inside. In this box, there were two occupants: a time lord named the Doctor, and his companion, Ditzy Doo.  
"Where are we, Doctor?"  
"We're in the middle of the Equestrian gold rush! Enjoy the rustic old west of what is to become San Foalsisco!"  
"Doctor, We've come at an inopportune time. Look- the streets are empty,and the few ponies we've met are in all black. Theres probably a funeral!" The Doctor went to the nearest pony, who sobbed uncontrollably in black. "I'm so sorry for your loss. What happened?"  
"He died from the rat poisoning. He..."  
"Rat poison?" But the Doctor decided he best leave it alone. He went to the funeral house.  
Surely he could decide what kind of rat poison was coursing through this pony's bloodstream in the last months of his life. While walking to the house, Ditzy noticed a rat. But it couldn't have been a rat. There was more-metallic about it. Ditzy recognized it of when she and the doctor went to a dystopian future earth, but these things were smaller. Probably a piece of gold a miner had left behind? The Doctor Was at the body. He took his sonic out. "WAIT! I have an Idea! Let's transmat this poor pony to his grave. Because the transmat will only transport the body cells, then all other things-such as the poison will be still on the slab." He rigged up the two transmat ends from the stone slab to the coffin (It was unguarded, much to the Doctor's surprise). A large flash came on the scene. When it cleared, the body was resting on the stone slab. The Doctor took out the sonic, and he recognised the poison. "It isn't a poison at all-it's a modern disease-AIDS."  
"But Doctor-How would this man have a sexually transmitted disease?"  
"Only if he had affairs with many a woman..." He went to another pony in black. "Did this man have any extramarital relations?"  
"N-no, he would never. He went to church, and loved his wife dearly. There was no reason he would...WHAT are you even doing here, shaming his memory? What's it to you, anyway?" The Doctor ran out of the funeral house. "Damn. Not going to get any help now." Then, He rested. "Wait a minute-this man was an honest man. Besides, AIDS did not appear in equestria until the 960s. So, this pony was assassinated. By a time traveler."  
"What if this is a wave? That pony was unimportant. What it he is just the first one in a wave of many?"  
"That may be, Ditzy." So they waited. And the deaths continued. Ditzy was right; the first victim was just the first. One day, the Doctor analyzed enough samples to believe they came from a single source. "But who would want to do this?"  
"Somebody who would want all these people dead...somebody who would destabilize the region...who wanted to shut down the production of gold, because these victims were random. This time traveller did not have a hit list."  
"Let's find clues outside."  
When they walked outside, they happened on a hospital. "There might be victims. Let's go." They walked in, and found a man who was weekend. "What is your name?"  
"Lyle White."  
"Listen, Lyle. I'm the Doctor, but not in the way you think. I can't help you. But you can help me. Tell me-before you got the disease, did anything aberrant, something that might have triggered the disease?"  
"Well, I was on the street, to sell my gold. I took a back alley-a shortcut. Suddenly, a metal-thing, which could be no greater than a mouse or a rat, leaped at me. I don't know what it was on about. If I had to answer, I'd say hydrophobia. In either case, I managed to fight back, and I won the fight, but there were several tick marks on my hand, and I was weakened for the rest of the day. But one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was that it was metal. It wasn't right, Doctor-not right at all. Certainly not natural."  
"Thank you." The Doctor went to the next person, and the story was the same in everything but errand.  
"So, After interviewing all these people, I have finally found out that it is a single street: a back alley on the wharf."  
"Maybe we can climb on the buildings, Try to find out which one?"  
"Great Idea! I've always wanted to try to stretch my legs. It's been a long time since the matrix..." So they made their way to the wharf, every clothesline, shop sign, and imperfection in the building was an opportunity for the Doctor and Ditzy to get closer to the top. when they did, they surveyed the area. Ponis fresh from the gold fields rubbed elbow with ponies fresh from Manehattan or Trottingham. Ponies who had yet to seek their fortunes rubbed elbows with those who had already made their fortunes. And then there were the rats. Rats on the ships, rats on the docks, rats on the street. Carrying plagues of all kinds, from faraway places no one heard of before. But the Doctor notice several that were-different. "Look at the way those rat's behave. They aren't moving like the other rats-they are traveling in a pack. As if they are wolves."  
"Right...But silver, little wolves." the Doctor jumped into a bale of hay, and followed the rats. The rats turned around. It was broad daylight. No smart assassin would jump on his prey in broad daylight. But the Little metal creatures did that anyway.  
With lightning quick reflexes, the Doctor sidestepped the jump, and rats were moving at an unusually high speed. Instead of the usual teets that rats, mice, and other rodents had, these were sharp teeth. The Doctor ran, the rats following him. He pushed a man over. The man had gold dust in his hoof, and The Doctor spilled that all over the the rat. The rat stopped. It was dead. The other rats ran away. The other rats ran, dispersed. The Doctor used a magnet to get back the missing gold, but then, looked at Ditzy. "It all fits. It's not a rat. Not at all. Not a rat-a Cybermat."  
"Cybermat? Cyber-Could this have anything to do with the Cybermen? What are the cybermen?"  
"They are hideous creatures. They come from the planet telos, or Mondas, take your pick. Their main objective is survival.  
"Yes, I fear so. The cybermats were like robot rats, who had the same weaknesses and strengths of cybermen, and they also could spread disease, or sneak in a guarded area. thy are the perfect spy or saboteur. Oh, that is clever. Spread a disease nopony would ever hear about or have any natural resistance to, and watch it spread."  
"But they are here at the cybermen's behest, are they not?"  
"Yes-And the only way to find a lion's prey is to go into the mouth itself."  
"You mean-?"  
"Yes..." The Doctor ran inside the TARDIS. he plugged the dead cybermat in, and found the coordinates. "We leave now. The sooner we go to the base, the " Ditzy grabbed a small pocket pistol. "What's this? A 'glitter gun'?"  
"Alright! Lock and load! The cybermen are highly susceptible to gold, and the glitter gun fires small particles of gold." They flew the TARDIS to the middle of the sierra nevadas. The TARDIS landed in cave that had two cybermen at the door. A bear ran up to the cybermen. The Doctor didn't know what reason it had to try to enter. But in either case, the cybermen looked at the bear, and killed it without mercy. "It's heavily guarded. We need to enter stealthily..." Ditzy climbed up a tree, the Doctor sliding what looked like a water bottle into his saddlebag. "Nitro-9, a High-powered explosive, designed by Ace McShane. But this is a special kind. It has gold dust as a primary element." The Doctor hopped around the trees, and came to a spot where he threw a normal canteen of Nitro-9. The guards came to check the bomb. The Doctor threw the special Nitro-9. From the Cybermen came not a whese, but a heavy metallic scream that nearly made Ditzy fall out of the tree. The Doctor grabbed a handhold in the cliff face, and started climbing up the rock face. Finally, Ditzy had enough. She flew up, and fried the cybersuits with lightning. She helped the Doctor up, where he pulled out a dart gun, where he wired two broadcasting viruses to them. "Right, now we have to get into the cybersuits, and hack into two of them, gaining control of them, as well as getting a monitor of everything. Heres my plan: i'll fire the darts, you call the TARDIS and receive the signal."  
"Deal."  
The Doctor opened up a hatch, and his top half fell in. He looked into a dark tunnel. he guessed that it was part of a greater complex. He then shot two darts towards two unsuspecting cybermen, and Ditzy called the TARDIS, and tried to gain access of the signal. "I'm in." The Doctor walked in. "Seriously, Ditzy, how do you know all this? I thought that with that name 'Ditzy' I thought..."  
"Cloudsdale tech. Those bullies really should have done some digging to where I went after high school."  
"Oh." They checked the monitor, where the Doctor saw the monitor, which showed a long hall lit by fluorescent lights. The Doctor steered the his cyberman as if he was in a videogame, Ditzy controlled hers. "Listen, just follow me, and..." but suddenly, there was static. "What's happening?"  
"Doctor, the TARDIS is moving!"  
"I hadn't changed the coordinates! We aren't flying through the vortex!"  
"Doctor, are the cybermen physically moving the TARDIS?"  
"That is the only possible answer. Hey, we've stopped. Lets get out of here-OW!"  
"Doctor, what?"  
"The cybermen have an open electric current on the TARDIS. I can't touch it without getting fried."  
Let's go out and see what the cybermen want." The doctor opened the door, and he was facing the cyber-general himself. "THE READINGS ON YOUR SHIP INDICATE A TYPE 40 TARDIS. CONFIRM THAT THIS IS A TYPE 40 TARDIS."  
"Oh, This old ship? And I do mean old, a type 40 it is..."  
"THE ONLY TYPE 40 IN EXISTENCE IS IN POSSESSION OF THE DOCTOR. CONFIRM THAT YOU CARE THE DOCTOR."  
"It's me, all right. Lock me up. I'm prepared. Fire when ready! But I know why you're here. I've done my homework. You're trying to destroy the gold mines of San Foalsisco, because you know in the cyberwars, they will join the human cause, and pledge their gold resources."  
"NO. THAT IS JUST PART OF OUR MISSION HERE. YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS TO THE UNVEILING."  
"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" but it was too late, the cybermen were dragging the Doctor and His companion towards the TARDIS. Ditzy heard the TARDIS doors look behind her. She felt drowsy, and went to sleep. Several minutes later, after carrying Ditzy to her bed, the Doctor fell asleep on his own. Time to sleep. But he couldn't go to sleep. The questions churned in his head. What if it all turned differently? What if Rory and Amy had survived? Would he go to equestria? Would he have met the What if this was all just a dream? What if, in a few minutes, he would wake up in bed, Susan, his young granddaughter of 150, down the hall? Time to stop listening to these questions, and tomorrow, he would see what the cybermen were up to...  
Then next day, he got up. He wale and he walked to the TARDIS doors to see the cybermen. "Morning! What a day-Oh, no. What have you done? WHAT?!"  
"Doctor, WHAT IS THAT?!"  
"Ditzy, I'm so sorry, so sorry-THEIR ASSIMILATING PONIES!"  
"No. How could they?"  
"I don't know..." The cyber...pony looked liked a pony, except it had the same shell as the cybermen, the same lifeless eyes.  
"WE HAVE GIVEN IT THE BRAIN OF AN EQUINE. IT WILL SERVE AS A MODE OF FAST TRAVEL."  
"Build a steed for the cybermen, eh?" Asked Ditzy, who had an electrically charged cloud in hand, ready to throw it down. "Word of advice: Give the entire base an EMP, and call me in the morning!" she threw it down, everything that worked on electricity went dark; she ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor following her. "Back to San Foalsisco! They will probably strike at the ponies, try to convert them. We need to Get to them First!"  
The Doctor went to San Foalsisco, and Organized a militia of about 500, and it was growing. He needed to hurry. The cyber ponies were advancing. Old glitterguns were readied, and so were regular guns. Finally, a scout reported from Sacramento that the cybermen were advancing. Not a pony was spared from the assimilating onslaught. Time to prepare. The Doctor congregated with Ditzy in an old general store. "We'll send 300 men to alcatraz, and angel island, where they will harass the cyberfleet and about 100 to hold Fort point. the last 100 will say in the city, where they will fire from rooftops, and will resort to street fighting if necessary. Understood? GO!" The ponies ruched off. One day later, the first cybermen came. "FIRE!" bright sparks of gold flew from angel island, and the cybermen, suffocating from the gold in their respiratory pathways, crashed their plane into San Foalsiso bay, they sunk. But the cyber ponies were quick, and they fell from the sky, and engaged the ponies in combat. Many a pony fell, and some jumped into the bay. Only ten made it to fort point and really were in fighting condition, a further 50 were injured in the crossing. They mustered up a resistance to the cyberponies, but they blew threw the defenses with heavy artillery of their own. the cybermen found a place for their cyberships to land. The cybermen had taken fort point. The Doctor, aided by reinforcements, Ditzy, and the remaining one hundred suddenly took charge, and charged toward the cybermen. With the fury of their fallen comrades in arms, they overtook the cybermen, who were suddenly toppling over. They sent launches over, and overtook the cybermen on the islands. The Doctor felt responsible for the death that occurred there. The final count was 200 ponies dead, 50 wounded. All the cybermen (and, for that matter, all of the cyberponies) were dead.  
"Come on, Ditzy, Let's go. We save  
d the gold ores of San Foalsisco. We've done our part."  
"But Doctor, we should stay."  
"Ditzy, We've stopped the manipulation of the time stream, but by killing every cyberpony, we've made some temporal manipulation ourselves. Cyberponies were a major weapon in the cyberwars, and the EMP, plus the destruction of every cyberpony means that unless the cybermen do get their act together, there will be a temporal paradox, as this point in time is not in flux."  
"Let's go, then, Doctor. Time to move on."  
And the TARDIS dematerialized.


End file.
